


in vino veritas.

by ripewriter



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk idiots, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripewriter/pseuds/ripewriter
Summary: Joven tells them a secret. Manuel would like to change that.





	

"What do you mean you're 'still a virgin'?" A drunk Rusca asked with an incredulous expression on his face, suddenly not looking very drunk. "You're a very handsome man, and not to mention young, and you haven't found a girl to settle down with? Or even just play around with for one night?" This comment earned Rusca a look from Manuel Bernal.

 

“At least he’s waiting for the right time,” Manuel tells them, placing a hand on Joven’s shoulder. “Unlike some people who freely give theirs away.” That comment earned him a glare from his younger brother.

 

“Hey! I don’t give it to _just_ anyone, Kuya. I give to people who deserve it,” Jose sends a wink in Rusca’s direction, which the other man delightedly returned.

 

The young man turned a shade of red at the question, and looked straight at the ground. "Um, no... I've uh always been busy... With work –assignments such as this one."

 

“You could always look for girls around the camp! Or maybe…” The younger Bernal laughed, and looked at his partner in crime. "Maybe little Jovito here likes men instead," he said with a grin and got a slap to the back of the head from his older brother. "Hey, kuya, it might be true! What can you say, Jovito? You like men don't you?"

 

"Yeah, Jovito. Tell us, we're going to listen well. Reeaaally well."

 

"Jose, Rusca. Stop it. Stop teasing him," Manuel stared down his brother and his friend. He inched closer to Joven, who just turned a shade redder.

 

"Oooo, Kuya Manuel has a soft spot for our little Jovito," Jose winked at Rusca, who let out a laugh.

 

"Both of you, get out," the dynamic duo didn't move. "I said get out! Take this childish behavior outside. And take your drinks with you." Knowing that the elder Bernal was angry, the two moved quickly and got out with their drinks.

 

Once they left the hut, Manuel wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "I'm sorry about them, they're just really, really drunk. I hope you understand."

 

The young man nodded without taking his eyes off of the floor. "Yes, I understand. Don't worry."

 

"Good, good." Manuel smiled. "Now come on, let's get back to the hut. It's pretty late." He stood up and took the last bottle from the table, then stepped out of the room. Joven soon followed suit.

 

* * *

 

Joven couldn't sleep that night for he couldn't stop thinking about what Jose and Rusca said.  _I mean, they aren't totally wrong. I haven't been very interested with women. And and and..._  He sighed, covering his face.  _There isn’t anything wrong with women. Maybe, just maybe I’m confused. I’m just confused and I’ll find my way. Yes, I’ll find my way…_

 

He felt like he was going to drift off, but then he heard someone walking inside. He didn't bother to try and look because he knew that it was Manuel, who had gone out of the hut earlier to drink some more. Joven could tell that the elder Bernal was drunk. He reeked of wine and bumped into the desk and chair.

 

Manuel sat down on Joven's bed and carefully placed a hand on the young man's leg. Then he slowly caressed it. "Joven, Joven. I know you're sleeping, and I know I'm e-ex eksht- very drunk and I I know Jose and and Rushca are cruel sometimes... But I I like you. Not the friendly like though. W-what’s that word…? Oh yes. Romantically. I like… you, Joven.”

 

"Um… I'm not actually awake, kuya." Joven says, sitting up, which startled Manuel. "And um, I-I like you too." He saw the older man smile and lean in. That was his cue, he was going to kiss him.

 

They kiss, and Joven could taste the wine Manuel had just drank and the chicharon they ate as pulutan. He pulled away first, unsure about what he felt about the kiss. The older man had a confused look on his face.

 

“Do you not like this, Joven?” Manuel asked, looking hurt as well as confusion. “Do you not want me to kiss you?”

 

“I do. Really, I do,” the younger man replies.

 

“Then why did you pull away?”

 

“I don’t know if I want to destroy what we currently have…”

 

“Joven, do you like me the way I like you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

 

He swallowed. “Yes,” he answered with a nod.

 

“Then I don’t see what the problem is, here, Jovito,” he tells him as he scooted closer to him. Joven closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around the major as he pulled him in for a kiss. He then lets the other man dominate him the kiss, for he felt like he was not experienced enough to know what to do.

 

Manuel deepened the kiss as he slowly unbuttoned Joven's shirt. The younger man returned it with the same fervor, and palmed the other man's erection through his pants, earning him a moan.

 

The other man broke away and looked at Joven hungrily, licking his lips as he did. He then continued to unbutton the young man's shirt and pulled it off him, throwing it across the room. He did the same to his own shirt before pushing Joven down on the bed and got on top of him.

 

Manuel kissed and nibbled Joven's ear, whispering "I love you," "you're so beautiful," and "I'll make this the best first time." He then moved onto his neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin there, leaving a trail of marks at its wake. While Manuel did all this, all Joven could do was moan and whimper.

 

* * *

 

Manuel left trails of kisses on the younger man's stomach, stopping by the hem of his pants. He then looked up at him and grinned, which Joven found intoxicating. Then, he pulled off his pants, as well as his underwear and released his erection from its confines. He heard the younger man gasp loudly as he did this.

 

He gave him a few gentle strokes before licking the tip. To Manuel, it was obvious that Joven had never given himself enough attention. So, he made it his duty to give Joven the best night of his life.

 

He gave him a few more licks before taking him into his mouth, earning a squeak from the younger man. He sucked on Joven’s manhood, taking it all in his mouth with little to minimal effort. That was when the journalist realized that the major was quite experienced in these… activities. However, he did not let that bother him, and focused on the mouth on his cock.

 

Manuel continued his quest, bobbing his head up and down the young man’s cock as he sucked it. He learned that he enjoyed hearing Joven moan and whimper as he did this. He enjoyed the young man being under his mercy.

 

“M-Manuel…” Joven managed to let out.

 

“Mmmm…?” This sent vibrations down the journalist’s cock, causing him to shiver.

 

“I-I’m clo-oh,” his words dying in his throat as the major massaged his balls, sending him off the edge. “Ah!” Joven came into Manuel’s mouth, while the other man tried his best to swallow it. This left the young journalist panting and gasping for air. Manuel pulled away and looked at Joven, who had caught his breath.

 

“Are you ready for more?” The major asked, and smiled when the young man responded with an eager nod. “Okay, try to stay still. Tell me if you don’t feel comfortable, alright?” Joven nodded yet again. Manuel then coated his fingers thoroughly with his spit. Once he felt that they were wet enough, he placed a finger inside Joven’s entrance. He thrusted it in and out his hole a couple of time before adding in another finger.

 

“Fuck,” he heard Joven mutter, which told him to continue prepping him. Not long after, he added a third finger. By that time, he heard the young journalist chanting an “I need you. I need you now.”

 

The major quickly stripped out of his uniform, and then proceeded to coat his hard cock with spit. He lined himself up before slowly entering Joven. The young man, on the other hand, was very quiet as he felt Manuel’s erection penetrating him. As he thrusted into him, he stroked the young man’s semi-hard cock. He felt delighted when he heard him call out his name, he enjoyed hearing Joven chant his name like a prayer –like it was the only thing that could save him.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long before Manuel came inside Joven, biting hard on his lip so that he wouldn’t shout and be heard by the others in the camp. Joven followed afterwards, spraying his spunk on his and Manuel’s stomachs. The major took a few moments to recover, before pulling his pants off of the floor and used it to wipe him and Joven off. Once he had finished cleaning, he layed down beside Joven, enveloping him in his arms as he fell into a deep sleep –the best sleep he has had since the war began.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written smut in ages and please forgive me for i have sinned waaaay too much. lent pa naman ngayon jusq po
> 
> sorry po kuya mam  
> [but who calls someone kuya after said bares their feelings out to you?? idk man]


End file.
